Revenge I--Kendall
by JSafin
Summary: Two Factions, fighting for the World. One is fueled by a lust for power, the other a desire for Revenge. It's said that Revenge is the Ultimate Killer, but for whom? The target, or the seeker?


*****DISCLAIMER*** The only Characters that are my own are Jacob Safin, Jason DesJardin, and Aspen Morgen. The rest are owned and copyrighted by their respective holders.**

**It is a dark time in the world. The Dark Forces led by the newly crowned Emperor, Jason Desjardin, have overthrown the Global Parliament. Emperor Desjardin has stated his intentions to now purge the world of its non-magical population, and force them to serve as slaves to the far superior Magical Race. Opposing him, is the general of the Freedom Fighters, Jacob Safin. Unfortunately in his effort to restore balance to the world, he has been pinned down by the dark forces in his final stronghold of Los Angeles. He has called upon the help of the now underground Jedi, to help him push back the Dark Forces, and restore the Global Parliament.**

**I. The Battle of Los Angeles**

**-Jo-**

It was unusually dark that night. There were no stars in the sky, the moon had completely waned, and the occasional rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. The sun had set about an hour ago, and tomorrow was going to be a very important day. We were sitting around the dimly lit conference room. Everyone wearing their official Black and Purple uniforms for what we hoped would be the last meeting of the the War Council. The end was in sight, and victory was certain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said my boss, calling our meeting to order, "Tomorrow will be the day we finally strike down the last pieces of the Light Army! Their shields are weak, and we have them outnumbered nearly ten to one. This war is over."

My Boss is Jason Desjardin, the newly crowned Emperor of the World. As he turned to face the rest of us, he was nodding approvingly. The Emperor wasn't a tall man, but he was very strong. Actually, he was the strongest Wizard and Sith in the world. His blonde hair clashing with his dark clothing and his eyes, an odd shade of violet, pierced through anyone who had the courage to stare into their fire. "I hereby call this War Council meeting to order," he said as he turned to me, "General Taylor, status report on your armies readiness."

"Our Army has never been better sir!" I told him proudly, "Moral is at an all time high, and they're ready to fight for you and die for you if need be."

"Very good General, I expect there to be minimal losses tomorrow. There's only a couple real threats left in the Light Army, and tomorrow they will die."

"I'll kill the threats myself if I have to sir!"

"I know you will General. Admiral West, are we prepared for the bombardment?"

Admiral Jade West, who was sitting next to me, turned and acknowledged the Emperor "Yes sir, we are. Over double the Sith Warships you asked for."

"Very good," said the Emperor, "Use them all! Once the shield is down continue to bombard the city until every last person is dead. We will not except surrender."

I nodded in agreement, the time for surrender has passed. Now is the time to show the rest of the people who might be thinking about rebelling we're not to be messed with. The Republic has gone and the Empire was here to stay.

"Sir," I heard a timid voice say from the far end of the table, it was the commander of the Sith units, Commodore LaHache.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to allow them to surrender if they wish to fight for us? We could always use more Sith Fighters."

I saw a fire light in the Emperor's eyes. Nobody questioned his decisions. He considered it a form of espionage to do so.

"Commodore LaHache," he said menacingly, "The time for mercy has passed. Any people of the Light Army that is going to fight for us now is doing so purely out of fear. Is that what we want? People who fear their enemies? No. We want tough fighters! Who are confident and know they can be victorious! That's what we want!"

"My mistake sir, it was only a suggestion."

"It was a blatant disregard to my knowledge and authority as Emperor! Do you think I'm incompetent? Do you think I know nothing?" The Emperor had fire in his eyes. He grabbed his wand, pointed it at the Commodore and yelled "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Commodore LaHache slumped in his chair, dead. A look of shock and fear came over everyone's face. I wasn't sure why everyone was so shocked, he deserved what he got, nobody should question the Emperor's judgement, ever.

"Now that that's taken care of," the Emperor said, "Does anybody else have any suggestions, for me?" Silence. "Good. Now, since we seem to be ready for tomorrow's attack lets go over the attack plan one more time."

With a flick of his wand, a virtual map appeared on the table of Los Angeles and the surrounding areas. The Light Army Headquarters was in the very center of the city, the magical field extending to include Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Long Beach, and Anaheim. By tomorrow, none of those places would exist. We were going to level it.

"At sunrise tomorrow, our plan will be set into action." said the Emperor, our units appeared on the map now, our huge Navy appearing in the Bay to the west of Los Angeles, and our army on the east side of San Bernardino. "At sunrise, Admiral West will commence the invasion with a bombardment that will take out the shield. While Colonel Stetson will ready the Sith for an invasion from the sea."

Colonel Jett Stetson was the most decorated Sith Warrior on the force. His ability to use the force to help our cause was matched possibly by only the Emperor himself. If anyone was going to lead a successful invasion using Sith it would be him.

"Meanwhile," continued the Emperor, "General Taylor and her land forces will cast massive amounts of magic on to the shield to get it to come down on your side as well. Once it's down, your army will advance into the city killing everyone who tries to stand in our way. The only people spared are to be muggle celebrities for our 'Income Program'."

The Income Program was one of my most ingenious ideas. We kidnap muggle celebrities, and since they're muggles, there would be no way to find them. So we send their families a letter, saying they need to send us money monthly in order to keep them alive, promising that they can have them back once they find them. If they don't pay, they die, or so the family thinks. In reality we put them under the Imperius Curse and attempt to train them to become Sith. If they fail in training, then we kill them.

"Now, once we hit the Rebel Headquarters," said the Emperor, "you are to surround it and to alert me immediately. I'll deal with Jake, Taylor you'll take Aspen, Stetson you take Tori. Overpower them and victory is ours and we can begin Operation Cleanse."

Operation Cleanse was Jett's best idea yet. Having muggles in our world will do nothing except slow our progress down. We needed to rid the world of all muggles who were not willing to either work to help us, or become Sith. If they were not willing to join our cause, they die.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I applaud you. You have been the most loyal followers and the best commanders an Emperor can ask for. You'll all have a very important place in my Empire and in history. Meeting-"

"Monsieur!" said a young french magician who barged in, French is the official language of our encoded messages so we use french trainees to deliver them, "Il ya une bataille en cours au sud-ouest du bouclier! Certains voleurs tentaient d'enlever un peu de moldus et ils ont été attaqués!" (There's a battle going on to the southwest of the shield! Some snatchers were trying to kidnap a few muggles and they were attacked!)

"Pourquoi est-ce important pour moi? Il arrive tous les jours! Qui vous a dit de me déranger avec cette ridicule!" (Why does that matter to me? It happens everyday! Who told you to bother me with such ridiculousness?!)

"Monsieur," he pleaded, "votre frère est là!" (your brother is there)

The Emperors arms grew dark, the temperature in the room dropped and what little light there was dissipated. You could feel the anger oozing out of the Emperor's every pore. The absolute loathing of the man who was once his brother, co-leader, and best friend. Finally he spoke.

"Où est-il?" (Where is he)

"Voici les coordonnées, monsieur" (Here are the coordinates, sir)

"Stetson, Taylor. Let's go."

"Yes sir!" we said together.

**-James-**

Kendall, Carlos and I were walking down the street without a care in the world. We were new in town, an up and coming successful band, just walking back from the chinese place a few blocks from our apartment, living the dream. It was nighttime and the skies looked stormy, but we didn't care. We'd be home well before anything happened. Kendall and Carlos, holding hands, completely and totally in love with each other. Life was good. I looked back and saw Kendall kissing Carlos.

I sighed, "Must you too flaunt your love in front of me?"

"Awww," said Carlos looking at me with the most ridiculous smile on his face, "is James jealous?"

"Not at all." I laughed, truth be told though I was a little jealous. I longed for some type of companionship, having a girl that I could call mine. But I'm also sick of just dating anyone. I want to meet the right girl and fall for her, and until she comes along, I can wait. "I'm happy waiting for the one to come along."

"You sure you don't want us to set you up James?" said Kendall, "We could find someone real nice for you."

I laugh again. I know they mean well, but I'd rather meet the girl on my own, "It's fine dude, I don't need to be dating anyone to be happy."

"Your loss!" said Carlos before he kissed Kendall again, "I love being with my Kendall."

"That's cause you're meant for eachother," I explained, "When I find the one I'll know it and I'll probably be just as sappy as you two."

"Hey!" Carlos gasped, "we're not-" he was interrupted. All the lights on the street went out. Silence.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I don't know." I said

We looked around, dark shadows were flying all around us. All three of us grabbed on to each other wondering what the hell was happening. The shadowy figures were growing more numerous, and they were getting closer. It was getting cold, we could see our breath and I felt absolutely miserable. Like I was watching my best friends get tortured. In a way, I guess I was.

"We need to get out of here," said Kendall, "Come on!" and we ran.

We started to run toward our apartment, it was only another block, we could make it. The Shadows were following us and it was getting even colder. I felt like this was it, that I was about to die. Only a hundred yards to go, we were almost there. Just when we were thinking we were safe, someone stepped out from our apartment building. He said something inaudible, We dived off to the side just in time, a bolt of white light screamed by us. We tried to get up and run, but he was on top us already.

"Well, well, well," he said menacingly, "what have we found here? Three little boys wandering around alone in the middle of a war zone? Not so smart."

"W-w-w-war zone?!" Kendall said, "What are you talking about?!"

"Ahhh! I got myself a group of muggles do I?" He looked at us with a hungry gaze. It was creepy, like a molester. "Why don't I enlighten you!" As he said that a group of shadowy figures huddled around him. The feeling of impending doom returned, stronger than ever. He drew a stick out of his pocket, pointed it at us.

"What is this Harry Potter?!" screamed Kendall, "Dementors and wands?!" he said pointing at the stick in the man's hand. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"Joke?! You think this isn't real?! I'll show your real! _Cruc-_"

"_Impedimenta!_" shouted a voice of to the side. A bolt of white light came down on top of him and knocked him off his feet, he was out cold. The shadowy figures moved in toward the man who made the bolt of light, he shouted "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" A White Wolf, jumped out of the end of his wand. The shadowy figures immediately fled. The White Wolf radiated warmth and joy. It looked at us and sat in front of us, as if it was guarding us in case the shadows came back.

The man who made the wolf walked up to us. He was short, about Carlos' height. With short platinum blonde hair, but his most striking feature was without a doubt his violet eyes. He looked directly at us with a look that bordered on disgust, and said "Come, before more people show, we have to hurry." He ran, we looked at each other and and shrugged, we ran after him. The wolf behind us watching for more threats.

"Wait!" shouted Kendall, "Dude, slow down, what the hell is going on? Who was that? Who are you?!"

The man stopped and looked at us. He looked angry. As if he couldn't believe we were asking him these questions. He was about to speak when there was a sharp cracking noise. Like lightning striking really close by. "Shit," he said. "Get in the alley. No questions! Quickly if you want to live."

We did as we were told. He watched the entry for a minute then ran to us.

"Grab on to my arms." he said, "This is going to be uncomfortable."

That was the understatement of the century. All of a sudden it felt like we were being sucked up a vacuum hose. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, it sounded like a freight train was running us over. I could hear Carlos screaming over the noise. Pleading for it to stop. After what seemed like hours, it stopped, and we fell to the ground.

The man who brought us here was standing over us, looking mildly impressed, "Nice," he said, "most people vomit the first time they apparate."

"WE JUST APPARATED?!" Carlos yelled, forgetting the torture we just endured, "That's awesome!"

The door to the room busted open. A familiar face ran in.

"Thank god you're okay!" It was Tori Vega. She ran up to us and pulled us all into a group hug. "I was so scared. I heard the snatchers were after you and I sent Jake to get you guys." She turned to the guy who rescued us, "Thanks Jake."

"Tori, what's going on?" Kendall asked. She looked at him and was about to speak when Jake interrupted.

"No time to explain. We have to get going, more snatchers are on their way to the scene and we can't afford to let them kidnap more important muggle figures. Go get Aspen and Albus. Albus will stay here and explain everything."

"Yes Sir," Tori said, "Sorry guys, Albus is a good guy, he'll explain everything okay? I trust him, so should you." She ran out of the room.

"Albus will be here to explain most of what's going on and then give you some options as to what you want to do. We're not going to force you to stay here."

"You rang your highness?" said a woman I've never seen before, she was gorgeous. Shoulder length brown hair, and the fiercest and greenest eyes I've ever seen. Perfect skin, perfect smile, perfect everything. I had to know this woman.

"Aspen, we don't have time for that, lets go. Albus?"

A small guy, not more than 16, with brown hair and the same green eyes as Aspen walked in, "Right here." He said smiling.

"Bring them up to speed, give them their options. Make VERY sure that they know they don't have to stay. Tori, Aspen, lets go." and with a clap, they disappeared.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. I'll be updating once a week. Also, Logan will not appear right away in this story, however, he arguably plays the most important role overall. **


End file.
